dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Siska
Ms. Siska is the teacher who traveled along with her students, Linda, Ira, Shelly, Doni, and Yayan, to the desolate ghost town and consequentially got trapped there. Personality Siska is a kind and thoughtful teacher and is shown to be wise and knowledgeable. As an adult, she has a stronger sense of responsibility than her students and has shown to be worried on multiple occasions for her student's welfare. Siska also seems to admire the field of teaching, and is very good at her current job. However, in the true ending of the game, it appears that Siska actually has a villainous side, as she taunts Linda by whispering something to her before cuffing her roughly to the side. In a cutscene in Keepers of The Dark, she can be seen performing a sort of ritual which apparently summons a Sewurupa. In the ending, she apparently weakens the Lady in Red and attacks the Serpent Mistress. The Sewurupa is also seen changing its face into Siska's (before it turned into Linda's). This makes the theory about Siska being the whole "mastermind" behind the events in the game possibly true. Appearance Siska appears as a twenty-five year old woman. She wears a grey blazer and black trousers, accompanied with a pair of black glasses. Her hair is tied to a ponytail, and she has long, curled bangs. History and Game Early Life Although not much is known about her life prior to the game, it is known that Siska comes from a wealthy family. She followed her teaching vocation out of passion, and it shows. Many of her students rely on her for counselling and wisdom. She takes a couple of her students on a field trip, although at a certain point gets lost and ends up in an unfamiliar area, which leads up the events at the beginning of the game. ''DreadOut'' Act I Siska accidentally takes her students to a deserted town. While trying to survey the situation, Doni runs off, followed by Linda and the others. She then follows her students, telling them to be careful and not to stray too far. She and her students end up at the front of a mysterious town with its name crossed out. Siska then decides to round up her students before heading back to the car and returning home. She and her students explore a bit of the abandoned town, eventually ending up in front of an abandoned school . Curious, the boys run inside, inciting her to follow to make sure they're safe, accompanied by Shelly, while Linda and Ira wait by the entrance of the school. When she returns back to the entrance, she realizes that Yayan has gone missing and she goes back inside the abandoned elementary school with the remaining students to look for him. Siska fails to notice Ira's erratic behavior upon entering and like the others, excluding Linda, who disappears after the darkness abruptly swallows the elementary school. Act II Ms. Siska appears again when she wanders into the school infirmary, with a wound on her neck. After reassuring Linda and Shelly that she was fine, she tells Linda that she had tried to talk to Ira, but that she wasn't strong enough. If the player chooses to listen to her, Ms. Siska will ask Linda to go talk to Ira since Linda is her best friend, that it's unlikely that Ira would want to hurt her. If the player chooses to go back to Ms. Siska and Shelly, they will instead find a deceased Shelly hanging from the ceiling and Ms. Siska nowhere to be seen. Ending 1: The Wrong Turn Ms. Siska is never seen again in this ending and is presumed that she is either deceased or still alive somewhere. Ending 2: The End is the Beginning is the End After Linda collapses after the Lady in Red transmits her powers to her, Ms. Siska comes by, holding a strange bundle that appears to be a baby. She grabs her student's head and whispers something in her ear, before cuffing Linda roughly to the side and walking away. As she is walking away, the strange baby reveals that it has a snake tail. Ms. Siska is not mentioned again, but she is presumably in an unspecified location possibly caring for the snake infant. ''Keepers of the Dark'' Several cutscenes in Keepers of the Dark show Siska somehow arrived in the mansion and gained access to Lady in Red's room. She's seen drawing symbols and summons a Sewurupa through a ritual. After Linda defeats the Serpent Mistress, Siska's arm appears, grabbing the weakened Serpent Mistress. Her voice can be heard telling Linda to get out. The Sewurupa appears briefly, changing its face into various faces, including Siska's (and later, Linda's). At one of the ending, Siska shatters the mirror, which causes the Lady in Red (or the First Sister) to groan in pain and grow weaker. She then smiles at her and possibly attacked her during the ending (a possible reason as to why she was wounded). Relationships Her Students She appears to be well-mannered around her students as she respects them, and cares for them. For instance, when Doni runs off below the bridge, she worries as to where he is going. She also becomes concerned as per Yayan's disappearance. As Linda and Ira are playing patty-cake, she states for them to wait for her return and be careful. In Act II, this behavior greatly changed, while nothing is really known about Shelly's death, it can be speculated that Siska killed her. And in the true ending, Siska whispers something into Linda's ear after she finds the young student on the floor. She then pushes her head down, and walks away carrying a snake infant in a bundle, leaving Linda to puke maggots as she walks away into the dark. This gives her the sudden appearance of an antagonistic force. Trivia * Some fans believe Ms. Siska to be partaking in the plan with the 3 Sisters and had intentionally brought her students into the town to lure in potential Keepers of Darkness (although this is merely speculation). * Although there is no clarification on how Ms. Siska recieved her injury on her neck, if the player chooses to listen to her, it suggests that she was attacked by Ira. However, if Siska was originally working together with the three sisters, then it would seem strange since The Third Sister (through Ira) claimed that ghosts never harmed the living. However, a working theory suggests that it was to make it look convincing. * Though never confirmed, it is heavily implied that Ms. Siska had killed Shelly by hanging her. * Ms. Siska bears an uncanny resemblance to Stall Vendor that targets Bayu's family in the DreadOut Spinoff Comic. ** Some fans speculate that the manga takes place after the events of the DreadOut (Game). ** When she leave her yellow shirt and her underwear in a haunted bathroom while Doni and Shelly see it on a shower curtain. ** Previous time she was put her bra in a cupboard or Linda and Doni takes another bra from a plastic bag. Gallery Image 2 .jpg|Siska momentarily pausing to assess absences. image2.jpg|Siska and her students contemplating on various contrivances to cross the dilapidated bridge. image3.jpg|Siska in her car, being warned by Doni about the roadstop. image4.jpg|Siska inside of the deserted elementary school, directing Shelly to try calling Yayan via cellphone. image5.jpg|Siska, as depicted in one of the very first trailers for DreadOut. image6.jpg|Ms. Siska and the light injury on her shoulder. rsz_1647155787_1369705705.jpg|Linda, Ms. Siska, and Ira in the official DreadOut release poster. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Category:Alternate Ending Death